Sailor Galaxia (anime)
Sailor Galaxia is the main villainess in the fifth and final season of the anime and becomes Sailor Moon's strongest and most dangerous of opponents. As the self-proclaimed "Golden Queen of Shadow Galactica" she directly commands the Sailor Animamates. She is the most powerful Sailor Senshi in the galaxy, as well as the ruler of Shadow Galactica. This is the first animated depiction of the original manga character. Profile Appearance In her civilian form, Galaxia has long, wavy, hair that is golden orange which falls down to her feet, and gradates to a bright red; she also has red eyes. She wears a soft lime green dress that reaches down to her feet. In her Sailor Senshi form, she wears a golden fuku that seems to resemble armor more than the normal Sailor fuku. She has matching boots, and a gold head dress that resembles a Russian kokoshnik. Her long hair has been rolled back to fit into the headdress, giving an overall crown-like resemblance. Her makeup consists of orange lipstick and light purple eye shadow and her accessories include bracelets, a gold choker, a gold belt, and a brooch. In her Chaos form, her fuku turns black and so does her head dress and boots. Her skin turns light purple, her lipstick turns dark purple and her hair turns red. Biography Sailor Moon: Sailor Stars In the anime's fifth and final season, Sailor Galaxia was once ranked as the legendarily strongest Sailor Senshi in the Milky Way Galaxy. She, along with many other planetary Sailor Senshi fought the Sailor Wars against the source of all malice, Chaos, whose very nature was to consume the galaxy and all of its inhabitants. In order to finally put an end to the bloody conflict that has been spanning for centuries and thereby guaranteeing the safety of the galaxy forever, she decided to seal Chaos in the only one place where no one would be able to free it: inside herself. She used her magical sword to pierce into the heart of Chaos, drawing it into her body and sealing it in. However, the greatest battle for Sailor Galaxia had only begun when Chaos now began tearing at her soul with each heartbeat and she finally realized that her soul was slowly succumbing to the evil entity's rule. Instead of releasing Chaos, she released her own soul, her star seed, into space where it would be untainted by Chaos. As a soulless Galaxia finally fell under Chaos' control, she became the greatest enemy of the galaxy where once she was its guardian and savior. In order to become the most powerful being in the universe, she attacked and destroyed worlds and civilizations across space to steal star seeds of sentient beings in order to control the universe for herself in the name of "Star Galaxia". The power of her golden bracelets, now corrupted heavily by Chaos, kept her alive without a soul and could blast projectile energy that could shred through a living sentient beings and extract their star seeds - including the Sailor senshi of every planet in the universe. During her invasions she also found many followers from each planet to whom she granted the power of her own bracelets, in exchange for their own star seed, to collect more star seeds for her, who came to be known as the Sailor Animamates. In order to enter Earth, her final target, she broke the seal of Queen Nehelenia in order to force the awakening of the Soldier of Silence, Sailor Saturn to have her ready for Galaxia to take all the star seeds of the Solar System. After Nehelenia was healed by Sailor Moon, Galaxia began her plan. As Mamoru Chiba was flying to America to begin his studies, Galaxia attacked the airplane he was traveling in and stole his golden star seed, the true star seed of Earth, killing him and finally gaining access to Earth. Once this was done, she sent her Sailor Animamates to find true star seeds belonging to Sailor Soldiers. In the meantime, her star seed travelled long and far before it finally reached the Earth and found Usagi Tsukino, attracted to the planet by Usagi's pure power of love. It then took the form of Chibi Chibi and masqueraded as Usagi's sister. However, Chibi Chibi was the Light of Hope, the star seed of the "legendary soldier" that Princess Kakyuu and the Sailor Starlights were searching for as it was the only power that could defeat Sailor Galaxia. The identity of the legendary soldier, however, remained unknown to them. After numerous failures, Galaxia killed most of her Animamates by force, and eventually confronted the Sailor Soldiers. She kills Princess Kakyuu, the Inner senshi and the Outer senshi all by herself, stealing all their star seeds and becoming more powerful with each star seed she obtained. She finally reveals in episode 199 that she is the legendary soldier who sealed Chaos, much to Eternal Sailor Moon's and the Sailor Starlights' shock, who believed the legendary senshi to be a different person altogether. During the final battle, Chibi Chibi transformed into a sword to assist Sailor Moon, who had now transformed into Princess Serenity. When Chaos felt overwhelmed by Princess Serenity's power, Chaos overtakes Galaxia's body and she undergoes a transformation and begins battling Princess Serenity. However the Princess' reluctance to fight her angered Chaos Galaxia even more. During the heated battle, Princess Serenity stabbed Chaos Galaxia's right wing. Galaxia shattered Serenity's sword, and Chibi Chibi disappears. Serenity continues to refuse to fight Sailor Galaxia, as she is able to see the goodness and bravery of the real Sailor Galaxia that had succumbed to the rule of Chaos long back. She instead gives Galaxia the strength of love and purity, finally expelling Chaos from her body, an act which returns darkness to the minds of all life, where it belongs together with the Light of Hope. The battle finally ends: Sailor Galaxia regains her soul and releases the star seeds she had stolen. Galaxia then departs from Earth, leading all of the star seeds she had collected back to where they belonged. Personality Galaxia as a villain was a cruel and evil being. She carelessly wiped out planets in her quest to obtain Star Seeds, destroying large portions of the galaxy simply out of the fact she considered it a need for her plans. She seems to have a lot of pride and a high level of arrogance aswell. As she consistantly claimed to be able to do whatever she wanted because she was the strongest in the galaxy. When she was good, Sailor Galaxia was a kind and caring person, willing to seal away Chaos within herself to save the entire galaxy. In her battle with Sailor Moon and the Starlights, Galaxia revealed that she has a temper when she cannot have what she wants. Abilities As the strongest of the Sailor Senshi, Galaxia was capable of extreme feats of power. Galaxia could fire blasts or beams of energy with her bracelets. Release golden colored lightning from her hand, along with controlling the dark lightning she gains from her aura. Like Sailor Saturn, she could destroy planets with ease and she was fast enough to battle the Starlights throughout the entire galaxy and the space around it in a few moments. Not only that, they apparently destroyed several planets and stars by accident during the clash, with explosions being seen destroying several star systems. * Energy Beams and Blasts - Galaxia could fire out razor edged energy blasts toward an enemy. And when she simply wanted to cause damage to them, she could also fire out several beams of her energy at them. * Golden Lightning '- Out of her hand, Galaxia could release streams of golden lighting at anybody who angered her. * '''Dark Lightning '- Galaxia had the ability to manipulate the dark lightning created by her aura. Even being able to fire it out of her sword if she needed. * '''Barriers - In her struggle with the Starlights, Galaxia put up an invisible barrier against their energy attacks. * Energy Waves '''- Galaxia could launch waves of energy at an enemy just by swinging her sword at them. * '''Repelling Force - She can send blasts of repelling force into enemies. * Energy Balls '- When Galaxia wanted to simply damage an enemy, she could fire out a ball of pure energy into them. Weapons 'Bracelets - Sailor Galaxia could fire blasts of pure energy from her bracelets that would remove a person's star seed; thus destroying them entirely. Energy Whip - Sailor Galaxia once used a glowing golden whip to strike down Super Sailor Uranus and Super Sailor Neptune in Episode 197. Sword - When full taken over by Chaos, Sailor Galaxia possessed a sword of evil power, which strongly resembled the mystical Sword of Sealing used by Princess Serenity. Appearances Season Five * The Nightmare Returns (voice only) * The Destiny of Flowing Stars * Seiya and Usagi's Heart-pounding Date * Truth Revealed * The Silver Crystal Is Stolen! Princess Kakyuu Appears * The Death of Princess Kakyuu: Galaxia's Advent * When the Galaxy Perishes * Ruler of the Galaxy: Galaxia's Meance * The End of Uranus and Neptune * The Light of Hope: Final Battle for the Galaxy * The Moonlight Lights Up the Galaxy Trivia *In the original anime, Sailor Galaxia had one image song: Golden Queen Galaxia. *Her full powers and strength may equal those of Sailor Cosmos herself. *Sailor Galaxia is the strongest Senshi in the galaxy, which could possibly mean that she is the guardian of the entire Milky Way Galaxy. **This could also mean that just like how each planet in the universe has one or more guardian Senshi, each galaxy could have one or more guardian Senshi, this or these particular Senshi being the most powerful of all in their respective galaxies. *Sailor Galaxia's civilian name is unknown. Gallery |-|Screenshots= Galaxia Main.jpg Galaxiasama.jpg Chaos.jpg|Galaxia seals Chaos Ep196.jpg|Galaxia in episode 196 Healing_Galaxia.JPG|Galaxia being healed from Chaos' influence SMSS 200 (infobox).png ImagesQVZETTF3.jpg SMSS 197 (infobox).png SMSS 194 (infobox).png|Sailor Galaxia as the Legendary Sailor Senshi Galaxia.png Galaxiainallherglory.JPG Chaos Galaxia.jpg|Galaxia consumed in corruption by Chaos Civiliangalaxia.JPG a5 galaxianohelmet.PNG a5 galaxianohelmet2.PNG|Sailor Tin Nyanko seeing Sailor Galaxia in her civilian form Civilian Galaxia.png|Galaxia's civilian form Changed.jpg Sailor Galaxia.png|Galaxia healed Screenshot 2018-07-17-09-50-05(Sailor Galaxia Sexy Angel).PNG Screenshot 2018-07-17-09-50-06(Sailor Galaxia Sexy Angel).PNG |-|Misc.= GalaxiaStarsSingle.jpg|Sailor Galaxia on the cover of her Stars single es:Sailor Galaxia pl:Sailor Galaxia Category:Anime Biographies Category:Anime characters Category:Female Category:Sailor Senshi Category:Shadow Galactica Category:Villains Category:Anime Sailor Senshi Category:Reformed characters